


【伊双子】where have you been

by Annekirkland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Top:Rovino・Vargas
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annekirkland/pseuds/Annekirkland
Summary: 17年写的，存档
Relationships: Rovino・Vargas/Feliciano Vargas, South Italy/North Italy(Hetalia), 伊双子, 南北伊 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【伊双子】where have you been

【伊双子】where have you been

"滴滴，滴滴。" 

急促的闹钟声响起，一只手从被窝中伸出，冷空气让他瑟缩了一下，干脆把被子扯起来艰难的寻找着放在床头还在不停吵闹的手机。 

"滴滴，滴滴。" 

很明显他失败了，闹钟坚持不懈的要把他吵醒，越来越高昂的声音即使将头蒙在被子里也没用。 

关闹钟＝起床。 

脑海里运行着这个公式的罗维诺愤怒的把枕头一掀，手机摔到了地上——然而很不幸的是地上铺着厚厚的毛绒绒的地毯，欢快的闹铃声依旧在响。 

"罗维诺——" 

门被一下拉开，安东尼奥活力兴奋的声音响起，"你怎么还在睡，今天可是你的婚礼！啊当初罗维诺还是一个爱哭的小孩子转眼就要结婚了啊，时间过得真快啊~" 

"行了东尼儿，快把小罗维诺拉起来，基尔礼服带来了吗？" 

"kesesesese！一切都交给本大爷吧！" 

教堂被百合包围，花香气息充斥在人们鼻尖。代表祝福的婚礼进行曲响起，嘈杂的人群瞬间安静，他们都看向从门口一步步走来的新娘。害羞的新娘挽着她的父亲一步步向罗维诺走来，她身后的提着她裙摆的花童们努力一脸庄严的走着。 

年老的人将宝贝女儿的手交于了他满意的女婿，他拍拍罗维诺的肩膀，眼里还有泪花闪现，"好好照顾她。" 

美丽动人的新娘，帅气英俊的新郎。他们低着头虔诚的接受神父的祝福，当他们接吻时教堂内响起一阵响声，他们的亲人为他们欢呼，玻璃窗上的天使们带着祝福的笑容看着这对璧人。 

罗维诺抱着他的新娘接受着亲友的祝福，恍然间他似乎在教堂门口看见了一个抱着一束香水百合的少年，他稚气未脱的脸即使这么多年过去了依旧那么熟悉——那是他的早已死去的弟弟，费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯。他抱着花，对着他们微笑——不同于记忆里最后一次蒙着一层阴霾的笑容。他嘴角微扬，带着泪光的棕色眼眸里溢满了温柔，他对他说「祝你幸福，哥哥。」 

「笨蛋弟弟。」 

罗维诺闭上眼将眼里的泪水逼回去，众人却以为他是喜极而泣，欢呼声更高了。

七月盛夏，炎热的天气让罗维诺恨不得瘫在家里不出门，然而只是想想，他还要去接一个在他看来是十分麻烦的家伙——他的双胞胎弟弟费里西安诺·大麻烦·爱哭鬼·瓦尔加斯。还有什么比大夏天出门更令人绝望的呢？有，就是这个麻烦即将和你同住整整四年——这意味着罗维诺每天必须按时回家，不能去逛酒吧，不能把勾搭到的姑娘带回来（虽然他还没干过），不能在家里开party等一系列事，他已经看见了自由在远去。 

再见了我的自由。 

罗维诺在心底哀呼。

「我接到他了。」

罗维诺把手机丢进上衣口袋里。 

"哥哥——" 

一个提着行李箱带着眼镜明明是夏天却依旧穿着长袖的瘦弱少年出现在罗维诺眼里。 

罗维诺挑眉打量了一下费里西安诺，除了脸色有些苍白外其他的一切似乎都挺好的，当然还有一件不得不注意的事——"你他妈又长高了？！" 

明明是哥哥却比弟弟矮2cm这种事他绝不承认！肯定是费里西安诺鞋的问题！ 

"ve……"费里西安诺感受到了来自罗维诺的怒火，眨着眼努力装傻，"没、没有啊，哥哥看错了！我们先回家吧！外面好热啊！" 

"哼。"看在天气的份上就暂时放过你，"你就待在那里不好吗，这个鬼地方又热天气还多变，你来受什么罪！" 

"想和哥哥在一起嘛~" 

"别肉麻！" 

罗维诺走到费里西安诺身旁，挥开他的手，一手拉起行李箱一手拉住费里西安诺就走。 

"哥、哥哥，我、我一个人可以的！" 

"行了别废话了，快走。人这么多我怕你掉了。" 

"ve…我不又笨…"费里西安诺委屈嘟囔，他又不是三岁小孩，怎么可能走丢。 

"得了上次谁说不会走丢结果害得我整整找了你两个半小时的？嗯？"一想起上次的事罗维诺就很气，他就是去买一个冰淇淋的时间，这小混蛋就被人群挤的看不见了，打电话也打不通，最后还是拜托游乐园工作人员一起找了整整两个半小时才在鬼屋周围找到了不小心在树下睡着的他。 

"那时我才七岁——" 

"你现在也大不到哪里去！" 

见说不赢罗维诺，费里西安诺瘪瘪嘴，"明明差不多大的…" 

"你再说试试？" 

"ve！哥哥好凶！" 

"凶的就是你！" 

面容相似的两人一路上拉着手不停拌嘴引来路人纷纷装过头注视两人，但沉迷拌嘴的两人并没有发觉，依旧在互相揭老底。 

"你这个大笨蛋弟弟！笨——蛋——" 

"哥哥才是笨蛋！" 

将行李箱丢在后备箱，罗维诺拉起安全带，"先说好，既然住在我这里，以后都是你做饭。" 

"不要。哥哥欺压人，我要奋起反抗！" 

"反了你了，吃我的住我的做做饭洗洗碗伺候伺候你哥哥我你还有意见？" 

"哥哥这么懒一定会懒得出门买食材，"费里西安诺冷静指出，"哥哥的座右铭是‘船到桥头自然直’这种事我还是知道的，所以到时候明明是哥哥吃我的还要压迫我做饭洗碗洗衣服，不可能！一人一天！" 

"……嘁。"被戳中心思的罗维诺不满的瞥起眉，"你五我二。" 

"不要，你三我四！" 

"……行行行！"可恶回去一定要打电话问问这几年小混蛋究竟和谁一起混，怎么突然这么精明了！啊啊，可恶啊混蛋！ 

罗维诺一个转弯，"那就先去买食材。" 

费里西安诺一脸「果然我就知道的表情」，"哥哥就是想让我来照顾你生活所以在听见我要和你一起住才答应的那么快，是吧是吧……" 

身旁弟弟的怨念罗维诺选择性的无视，开玩笑，身为w市一霸，他罗维诺大人感受过的比这深的怨念都有，来自笨蛋弟弟毫无威胁的怨念根本没压力。

"番茄…番茄…"费里西安诺推着购物车寻找着心心念着的番茄，罗维诺在另外一边挑选着水果和一些肉类蔬菜——其实认真选食材是罗维诺，而费里西安诺只是凑热闹的。 

"晚上想吃什么？" 

"嗯——哥哥做的都爱吃！"

“谁说我要做饭了。”

“诶？！呜....我在飞机上呆了那么久，飞机配餐还那么难吃，都没有吃几口，结果哥哥居然还要我来做饭，呜呜呜.....”

“呜呜呜....”

“....行我做，我做。”我他妈哪是接回来一个弟弟，妈的是接回来一个祖宗吧！果然还是妹妹更好！

“那哥哥我要吃pasta！要吃白汁意大利面！”

“哦那我做炒饭好了。”

“ve?!”

“ve什么ve，你敢挑剔？”

“不、不敢.....”没事的费里西安诺，虽然没有意大利面但是还有炒饭对吧。虽然这样安慰自己然而费里西安诺依旧失落的连呆毛都焉了。

当然晚饭肯定是白汁意大利面。

鬼知道为什么做饭时会做这个啊——承认吧罗维诺，你就是不想看见那个小混蛋伤心而已。

吃完饭洗完澡要干嘛？当然是睡觉啊！

累了一天的费里西安诺一洗完澡就钻进了罗维诺被窝，湿漉漉还带着水汽的头发将枕头都浸湿了。

“喂费里西安诺！”

罗维诺拿起毛巾拉起费里西安诺，“你是想感冒吗！”

明明一脸不高兴骂骂咧咧的样子结果力度却轻柔的让费里西安诺昏昏欲睡。

“ve....嘿嘿~”坐在罗维诺怀中，背靠罗维诺胸膛，温热的气息不断从身后传来，一样的沐浴露的味道弥漫在费里西安诺鼻尖，他深吸一口，露出一个傻乎乎的笑容，“哥哥~”

“你洗澡洗的脑子进水了？”根本不用看罗维诺就知道费里西安诺此时的表情吗，“我怎么有你这么傻的弟弟，笨蛋费里西安诺。”

“哥哥说的好过分啊——”费里西安诺不满的撅起嘴，“我只是很开心，我们好久都没有这么亲密了。”

罗维诺没接话，他抬手揉揉费里西安诺毛茸茸的脑袋——很好，已经干了。湿掉的枕头自然不能用了，幸好他还有一个别人送的一直拿来垫背的枕头。他把湿掉的枕头丢下床，把自己的枕头放到费里西安诺那边，垫背的枕头放在他这里。

“哥哥我们可以用一个枕头的！”

“想都别想，谁要和你挤在一起，给我躺好，不准扭来扭去！”

“呜.....”

“乖乖睡觉。”

“睡不着，哥哥我们来聊天吧！”

“明天聊。”

“哥哥哥哥！”

“闭嘴闭眼睡觉。”

“哥、”

“再吵明天不做饭给你吃。”

本来想要和罗维诺拉近感情结果被如此对待，费里西安诺巨委屈，又不敢开口说话，只能委委屈屈的挂着泪光缩在罗维诺身旁，也许是因为太累的原因还没过半分钟，罗维诺就感觉到费里西安诺的呼吸平稳下来了。

罗维诺终于松了一口，他拿过床头的手机，将手机亮度调到最暗，给费里西安诺的养母发了一条短信：

「他今天状态很好。医院的检查报告出来没有？」

不一会大洋那头就回复了，看来是一直在等短信。

「一切在好转，正常的社交没问题，正在慢慢融进去，你注意点别让他一个人呆太久。」

「嗯。」

「麻烦你了罗维。」

「我才该感谢您对他的关心。」

罗维诺放下手机，擦去费里西安诺眼边的泪珠，神色间有一丝放松——费里西安诺的病情在好转，他压在心头近十年的石头终于可以落下了，等在过一段时间就告诉他那件事吧。罗维诺不知想到了谁，眼里流露出一丝温暖。

"晚安，Felice mea。"

“所以小费里现在和小罗维住在一起？”

“哇喔终于可以见见被你藏的严严实实的弟弟了！弟弟桑是怎么样的呢，俺好期待啊！”

“你们究竟有没有明白我在担心什么啊混蛋！”

罗维诺真想用头撞死这两个不好好听人说话的家伙，他告诉他们这些不是让他们窥伺他弟弟的！

“你要是那么担心一会儿去接他时问清楚不就好了。”

待在这里等亚瑟的阿尔弗雷德不是很明白罗维诺的焦躁感到底是哪里来的，他上学时亚瑟也没有这么急躁过。

“嘁。”

罗维诺烦躁的抓抓头发，“这并不是重点。还有，你们一会儿别太热（变）情（态）了。”

阿尔弗雷德对弗朗西斯耸耸肩，他继续喝他的可乐，然而转身拿可乐的瞬间他看见了门口站着的和罗维诺面容相似的人——今天刚入学的费里西安诺。他站在门口寻找着罗维诺，等眼神看到这里时蓦然一亮，刚想开口却突然被一位女生拉住了袖子。阿尔弗雷德不可思议的瞪大眼，“不也许你不用去了，”他对罗维诺使了一个眼神，门口费里西安诺茫然的拿着一封粉红色的情书，在看见罗维诺时他还高兴的挥挥手。

“我走了。”

罗维诺拿起书包走到费里西安诺身旁，“你就下课了？”

“嗯，对了哥哥，这个是刚才那位女士给你的。”费里西安诺挥挥手上的粉色信封，“哥哥女朋友？”

“！”罗维诺脸一下就红了，“不...”

“不是恋人不过最近在追求而已~”

罗维诺身后伸出一个金色的脑袋，“下午好啊可爱的小费里，一会儿一起去喝杯咖啡如何，哥哥我知道一个很不错的地方哟~”

“诶？请问你是...？”费里西安诺疑惑的望向罗维诺，他并不能认完罗维诺的交际圈。

“不用理他，一个变态而已。”

阿尔弗雷德也从教室里走出来，他对罗维诺的弟弟实在很好奇，罗维诺实在很少在他们面前提过费里西安诺的事。

“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，是世界的hero哦！”阿尔弗雷德说完，头上反重力的呆毛都抖了两个，就像是在表示赞同。

被标上变态标签的弗朗西斯不开心了，哥哥居然被一个十四岁的小鬼抢了风头，“谁是变态啊，小阿尔太过分了！这里是帅气英俊的弗朗西斯·波诺瓦尔，小费里可以叫我弗朗斯哥哥哟~”

安东尼奥是最后才从教室里出来的——门口对掐的自由二人组挡住了路，他把弗朗西斯提到一遍才出来了，像地中海般温暖的笑容闪瞎了弗朗西斯的眼睛，“还有俺！安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多！”

“ve、你们好……”

过于热情的两人让费里西安诺有些害怕，他脸上染上一层红晕，手指颤抖的捏住罗维诺的衣服，向后退了一小步，虽然比罗维诺高了两厘米，然后过于单薄的身体让他能缩在罗维诺身后。

"我、我叫费里西安诺、费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯……"

被三人注视越来越紧张的费里西安诺说话越来越颤抖，几乎要哭出来。

罗维诺一把把费里西安诺拉进怀里，"喂我都说了别一直盯着他！"

"对不起小费里，"弗朗西斯不知从哪里掏出一支玫瑰，"作为赔礼？"

"俺只有番茄啊…对了费里酱喜欢吃番茄吗！"

"hero手里只有可乐，要不下次一起出来玩的时候hero请你吃憨八嘎吧！"

"诶…那个、谢谢。"

看着被三人围起来，说话也不再结巴的费里西安诺，罗维诺挺开心的——尤其是看见手中拿着的粉色情书时，神色间都带上了一丝兴奋。

待费里西安诺转头正想叫罗维诺时就看见他总是皱着眉头不爱笑的哥哥，此时却对着一封信露出了恋爱中男人都会有的神色。

「真是刺眼。」

"哥哥——"

费里西安诺声音传来，罗维诺一惊，才发现自己露出了一个很蠢的表情，"咳咳，叫什么叫，来了。"

"安吉丽娜小姐可是不可多得的美人呢~"弗朗西斯调侃，"不抓紧的话小心被别人追走了。"

"谁是安吉丽娜？"

阿尔弗雷德一脸茫然，谈什么恋爱，是游戏不好玩还是开黑不好玩？

"去去，你这种小鬼是不会懂的！"

"一转眼罗维也成大人了，亲分很高兴啊！"

"哥哥谈恋爱了吗？"

费里西安诺疑惑，他歪头问旁边的罗维诺。

"你管那么多干嘛！"脸红的罗维诺害羞的吼着，"尤其是你！弗朗西斯！凑什么热闹！"

"哥哥好过分！都不告诉我！"

费里西安诺脸颊气鼓鼓的，"是哪位可爱的bella吗？"

"你见过了，"罗维诺别扭小声说道，"就是刚才那个。"

"而且！小费里罗维家里还有人家送的枕头唷~青春啊！恋爱真是美好~"

"喂！！"

「我早就说过了，你再努力也没用唷，他有心爱的女孩了，他们互相喜欢，过不了多久就会结婚生子，有一个属于他们的孩子，对兄长怀有这种心思的你好·恶·心·啊。」

费里西安诺猛的从床上坐起，他瞪大眼睛急促的呼吸，冷汗从额头不停地滑落下来。窗帘被吹动的声音在安静的夜晚尤为清晰。他仔细一看，才发现他并没有把窗户关上。冰冷的夜风从缝隙中挤进来，窗前桌上的画纸被吹动，发出沙沙的响声。

"好冷。"

费里西安诺用被子紧紧裹住自己，他并不想起床关窗。

被风吹的昏昏沉沉的大脑在挨着枕头没多久后就继续睡着了。

好冷……喉咙好痛，感冒了吗？

"咳咳！"急促的咳嗽似乎要费里西安诺把肺咳出来，他趴在床边，捂着嘴一声声咳着。

罗维诺刚回家就听见了这个声音，他急忙跑进费里西安诺的房间，刚打开房门就看见身体有些摇晃感觉立马就会摔下来的费里西安诺站在门口。

"你给我躺下！"

罗维诺直接把费里西安诺打横抱起，将人埋进了被窝，用被子死死裹住。

"哥…哥哥？"

烧的昏昏沉沉的费里西安诺连罗维诺的脸都看不清了，他眯起眼使劲辨认就了一会儿，又陷入了沉睡。

昏沉中费里西安诺感觉自己被扶了起来，温热的水湿润了干燥的嘴唇，"咳咳。"

隐约间他似乎听见了罗维诺无奈的叹息，"你这个小混蛋，就是来折磨我的。"

对不起啊哥哥………我很没用啊……

风费里西安诺再次睁开眼时就看见罗维诺症坐在床边写着什么，不时还看一眼电脑。费里西安诺费力的抬头凝视了一会儿，只看清了一个人名：王耀。

似乎是一名东方人？

等他再想要仔细看的时候罗维诺已经察觉到了费里西安诺的动静。

"你醒了费里，"罗维诺扶住费里西安诺，小心的喂他吃晾温了的白粥，"头还疼吗？"

"不……"喝了两口白粥后费里西安诺明显不想喝了——他并没有任何食欲。

"再喝点。"罗维诺轻声哄着怀里的弟弟。

耳边吹来的气息让费里西安诺感觉耳朵烫烫的，"哥哥我可以自己来。"

"你手上还有力吗？得了别捣乱，乖乖喝完再休息一会儿！"

"ve……"

后来费里西安诺查了一下这人，发现他是一名著名的心理医生，又在罗维诺用手机时不经意间看到了他和王耀的对话，发现罗维诺一直在担心自己。

"哥哥……"

幸福感突然涌上心头。

费里西安诺捂着心脏部位，跳动感如此强烈。

"哐当！"

窗户被风吹的一下关上，巨大的响声把费里西安诺吓醒。他揉着刺痛的眉心，从枕头下摸索出一瓶药，随意倒了几片在手上，根本没管超没超量，直接丢进嘴里，咬碎的白色药片散发出苦涩的味道，也是他最熟悉的味道——他从九岁起就再也没有离开过这些白色药片。

费里西安诺被发现患有抑郁症和人群恐惧症是在十二岁那年，在他被养父母领养的第二年，与罗维诺分开的第三年。

起初只是变得沉默，后来慢慢的疏远人群，总是一个人呆着，老师和他说话他也不回答，同学拉着他玩他也不理，慢慢的也就没有人在意了——长得乖巧又讨人喜欢的孩子多的是，干嘛只是抓住这个不放。

他的养父母很忙，开的公司很大，每天能陪费里西安诺的也就只有晚上和早上那一点时间，偏偏这两个时间段费里西安诺表现得十分正常，他们也什么都没察觉，等到发现不对劲时，费里西安诺已经表现出拒绝去学校或者人多的地方呆着的症状了。

养母觉得这一切是自己的过错，于是开始在家陪着费里顺带处理公务。不喜欢出门？没关系，家里够大，玩的够多，我们一起玩。不喜欢吵闹？没关系让佣人们都走远一点，不出现在我们视线范围内。喜欢画画？那太好了，妈咪也很喜欢呢，一起好不好？除了养母养父也开始留出大量时间来陪费里西安诺，甚至还联系了罗维诺的养父母，让两个孩子见面——尤其是在费里西安诺和罗维诺见面后神色间的抑郁明显消散了一些后他们更加决定要增加两个孩子相处时间。

就这样，费里西安诺的病情一年年好转，如果不是察觉到他喜欢上自己的亲哥哥罗维诺的话。

费里西安诺喜欢罗维诺，看起来十分不符合伦理可却又是情理之中，因为他们是本就应互相吸引的双胞胎，相爱明明是理所应当的事。

但是这也不过是费里西安诺的奢望罢了。

罗维诺的女朋友和他很配。

当罗维诺把安吉丽娜带回来时费里西安诺正在厨房洗小番茄，红彤彤水嫩嫩的小番茄看起来格外可口。

"喂——费里西安诺，你在哪里？"

哥哥回来了吗？

"哥哥！"

费里西安诺端起小番茄一走出厨房却看见了一个眼熟的人——罗维诺喜欢的人安吉丽娜。

"ve？"不好的预感在下一秒成为了现实。

"那个……我女朋友，安吉丽娜，你知道的吧。"罗维诺害羞的介绍，"我弟弟，费里西安诺，你叫费里就行。"

"真是一个可爱的孩子，和罗维你完全不一样呢。"

安吉丽娜拿出一份礼物，"我听罗维说你喜欢绘画，所以就去挑了一套画笔，我是外行人啦，也不知道你喜不喜欢。"

"诶？！谢谢。"

费里西安诺压下心底的刺痛，装作很开心的样子，他向罗维诺抱怨，"哥哥真是的，既然要带这么美丽的bella回来也不和我说一下！我什么都没准备，太失礼了！"

安吉丽娜也点头，和费里西安诺一起攻击罗维诺，"就是就是，你看我错过了可爱的费里的礼物！好伤心啊~快赔我们两！"

"喂你们两个！"弟弟和女友突然占一条线，罗维诺感觉局势很不利，"得罪了厨师是没有晚饭吃的！"

"没关系哟——我也会做饭ve。"

眯着眼笑的费里西安诺默默拆罗维诺台。

"哈哈哈，费里干得好！"

女友不能打，弟弟舍不得打，气的罗维诺进了厨房不理两人。

"噗罗维生气了~"

安吉丽娜笑的开心，从她随意捞起枕头的熟稔上看费里西安诺发现安吉丽娜明显很熟悉这个房子。

"姐姐和哥哥一起住吗？"

他歪头疑惑的问。

"嗯——也不算是，现在还没有住过来，不过装修是我们一起挑的啦，"安吉丽娜不好意思的吐吐舌头，"罗维的审美比我好多了，幸好有他在，不然——"

"你们真相爱啊…"

"嗯…？"

安吉丽娜感觉出费里西安诺语气不太对，仔细想想发现费里西安诺因为病的原因似乎很少和别人接触，所以现在大概是在羡慕吧。

"别难过费里，你以后肯定会遇见一个深爱你的人的。"

安吉丽娜温柔的注视着费里西安诺，"总有人在你看不到的地方深爱着你。"

"谢、谢谢。"

费里西安诺笑的一脸苦涩。

「他现在很幸福。」

决定搬出来不是一下出来的念头，费里西安诺在心里思考了很久后决定的——他不能继续呆着碍眼。他不是没有发现罗维诺和安吉丽娜因为他在而收敛和顾忌，两人本来都快要黏在一起结果因为他的出现又立马分开的事不止一次发生。他不能那么自私，为了自己，伤害别人。

"哈？搬出去？为什么？！"

"因为我已经长大了，所以要独自生活！"

"哈？？"

"哥哥同意嘛同意嘛！"

"拒绝。"

"ve——ve、ve………"

抽噎声让罗维诺的防御一下倒塌。

"……行行行！"

"诶嘿！最喜欢哥哥了！"最爱你了。

"每天晚上给我打电话汇报情况明白吗！"

"yes sir！"

怀着远离的心理搬出来一个人住，却又总是偷偷跑去看他们。

费里西安诺越来越矛盾，心里有两个声音一直争吵着，一个说「待在他身边的应该是你，你怎么能放手！」一个说「你没有资格！你没有资格！他有自己的人生，你呢！什么都不是，还想破坏他的人生，真是恶心！」

不是的——

「如果不是你在干什么？偷窥？监视？」

「真是不正常啊！」

脑海中的两个声音融合在一起，不停的在嘲笑他，它们说出的话语极具讽刺，「诶我只是说出事实而已呢，你在怕什么呀？你看，哥哥不要你了，哥哥不要你了唷！」

"够了！"

床头上的台灯被狠狠摔在地上，费里西安诺神色狰狞，眼睛通红。他抱住自己的头缩在床上，"不…不是的，哥哥他不会不要我的…不会的…不会的！"

蹦起的玻璃划伤了费里西安诺的脸，留下一道不深的血痕，铁锈味刺激了他，他努力抑制那个念头，他要好好活下去，绝不能…绝不能…

哥哥，哥哥………

费里西安诺抱住自己放声大哭，眼泪不停的流下，他的嗓子哭哑，眼睛红肿，可是就算是这样也无法发泄他心中的痛苦。

在孤儿院我们只有对方，从我们被人欺负你将我藏在身后时，从你省下食物装作不饿的样子让我吃时，从你握住我的手对我说「不要怕」时，我的眼里就只有你，再也容不下任何人。

罗维诺——我的哥哥，你又能否明白我对你的爱意。我是如此深爱你，又是如此不愿让你明白我对你的爱。

罗维、罗维、听听我的呼唤吧，听听这沉重的即将压垮我的情感。

我的哥哥，求求你，救救我——

水声响起，似乎有什么东西碎掉了。

"嘟——嘟——"

手机里传来的忙音让费里西安诺的养父奥德里奇先生有些奇怪，他按门铃也没人应，"按理说这个时候费里西应该在家，难道……"

想到最坏的可能性奥德里奇立马找到周围的邻居强行把门弄开并且对医院打了一个电话。

空无一人。

奥德里奇皱眉，不安感越来越重，他急忙朝卫生间跑去，越接近越能闻到一股血腥味，越来越重，他的脸色越来越苍白，他一下撞开卫生间的门——费里西安诺跪在浴缸旁边，浴缸里满满的红色液体，他的手腕上有三条狰狞的几乎看见骨头的刀痕。

"费里西安诺！"

闻声立马冲进来的医护人员在碰见费里西安诺已经僵硬的身体后冲着奥德里奇摇了摇头。

"怎………怎么会这样……"明明昨天早上这孩子还很开心的在电话里和他们撒娇，顺着要回来看他们……

当罗维诺接到电话赶来时费里西安诺刚被蒙上一层白布，他最后看见的是弟弟苍白的脸和缠着绷带的手腕。

"是我的错……我不应该答应他让他一个人住的，全都是我的错！"

他一拳打在墙壁上，骨头破碎的疼痛都比不上心脏的痛。

为什么…为什么……

"这不怪你，罗维。"奥德里奇将嘴里没点燃的烟吐掉，他的神色疲倦，身旁的妻子早已哭泣的不像样，"我们都没想到。"

"都是我的错，如果我——"

"安！"

他止住了妻子即将说出口的话，站起来拍拍罗维诺的肩膀，"不怪你，只是上帝要带他离开，我们阻拦不了。"

罗维诺被安吉丽娜扶着——他已经站不稳了。

早该想到的，明明，明明他的同学本田菊都打电话来问过费里的情况，自己怎么就认为费里什么事都没有！我是混蛋吗！

"哈………"

眼泪不停的滑下，心脏痛的要死，混蛋费里西安诺，你不是说要当画家吗，你不是要和我一起去旅游吗，这算什么，这算什么啊！

罗维诺后来还是没有和安吉丽娜在一起，他提出分手时安吉丽娜很平静，「他不会想看你这样的。」

「我知道，对不起。我答应过他要陪他去环游世界的。」

罗维诺毕业后带上一副单反，开始了一个人的旅行。他去了很多地方，看了很多事，但最后他还是定居在了威尼斯，「如果威尼斯是人类的话，他们大概很像吧。被亚得里亚海泡出来的威尼斯眼泪肯定和费里西安诺一样想哭就哭。」

他的新娘也是在这里认识的，一名威尼斯女孩，热情大方，也很温柔。他们相爱的理所应当，没有任何波澜。

「真是一点也不浪漫啊。要是你在肯定会这样说的吧。我要结婚了，下个月三号。笨蛋弟弟，你可要来参加啊……」

罗维诺睁开眼，教堂门口处，没有任何人。

「笨蛋费里西安诺。」


End file.
